


The Fluffy Fluffiness of Reader x Adrien Agreste

by Hetalian_Baker_Geek



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalian_Baker_Geek/pseuds/Hetalian_Baker_Geek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soooooooo yeah<br/>You're the new girl of school. A dude with blond hair and you just KNOW you've seen somewhere (HMmmm definitly not on every girls wall in paris, or all over town......... *You look at a billboard* "WHERE HAVE I SEEN U") shows you around the school and he's acting polite. You had a quirky trait and could kiiinda see the traits people hide. You don't know how or why this stupid thing is like u and stuff and you do a very stupid thing. "Hmm.....? Can I call you chat Noir?" You ask him, and interrupting him on his long monolgue (COUGH *LIKE MARINETTE ACTS AROUND ADRIEN* COUGH COUGH gosh I should see a doctor.) and he freezes up. "H-........H-how did u>......?!?!" He said. You shrug causally. "Why?" You ask. Then you remember the superhero of Paris. "OHMYGAWD" You yell. He dies inside. Your screaming internally. Then a girl begins to stalk you. You find her. "What's up Miss Yandere? Or should I call you Ladybug?" You ask. She dies inside. "welp." She says. "ahhh you like mr. model?" You ask her and she blushes. "HOW DO YOU KNOW SO MUCH ABOUT ME?!?!?!" She asks creeped out. "Idk. It's a rare trait in my blood line I guess?' you answer. Yeah. SO thats your life. and then you become  A FUCKIN SUPERHERO</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day of School

**Author's Note:**

> MOTHERFUCKIN DRAGONS\
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> FUCKING DRAGONS EVERYWHERE

You walk up to the school, dressed in your favorite (F/c outfit/ dress). You take a bite out of your cereal as this BLOND BITCH BUMPS INTO YOU AND KNOCKS OVER YOUR FUCKIN' BREAKFAST. THAT ASS. "WHAT DID YOU DO YOU BITCH!" You shout loudly. He turns around and you know EVERYTHING about him because of this stupid stalkerish trait thing in your bloodline. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE A SUPERHERO AND SAVE EVERYONE. NOT KILL THEIR BREAKFAST. FIGHT ME MATE. YOU CAN'T BEAT ME KITTY CAT. FIGHT ME" You yell at him in anger. Everyone turned away because it was over cereal. But it wasn't JUST cereal. It was the very delicious and expensive (Favorite cereal)!! You save your money for a MONTH to get your favorite cereal!!! Then this dude who you could have SWORN you've seen somewhere bumps into you and ruins your day. He becomes a little pale but is.... blushing?? Well I mean if you got yelled at at a school over breaking your cereal then that's pretty embarrassing.

"D-Oh! I-I'm Sorry! You- I-I mean me wasn't I-I-I mean!" He facepalms. "Hmm.... Has problems with your father...... Mother left at a young age...... Model...? Hmm wasn't expecting that after all I sworn I have seen him somewhere (OMFG HE'S DEFINITELY NOT ALL OVER PARIS)..... I can't put my finger on where...." You say to yourself as a little black creature with green eyes lays onto your head. "Is something on my head?!" You tell him loudly. He looks like he has seen a ghost. "Oh you're scared and confused aren't you? Don't worry about it." You say. "It runs in my bloodline. Long ago my family was accused of being witches. Just because we summoned magic out of our hands and knew almost everything about someone as soon as we saw their face in reality. WITCHES USE WANDS PEOPLE!!! WANDS!!!!!!" You shout louder as adrien takes something that looked almost cat like off of your head. "You owe me cereal by the way." You said crossing your arms. 

So after that... strange...... umm...... THING.... happened.... He decided to show you to class.  So after he got over the fact that you come from a bloodline of witch things as he called them (imma make up the name so yea shut up i know its stupid Tsun tsun *Turns and blushes* B-BAKA!) . For the tenth time you told him "I don't come from witches! I come from PheonixSins!" (Idk anymore) you said. "So can you do magic?!?" His eyes full of hope and innocence. You give him a mischevious smirk. "i don't know. I haven't turned 16 yet. But I will in a week." you answer. "Oh." He said plainly. "Anyways, here we are!" He said presenting the door of the classroom as if he were the person who presented the prize in a game show. You rolled your eyes sarcastically. (You may be a bit of a tsundere) He opens the door for you and you walk through. "Why thank you~" You say stroking behind his ear, and causing him to purr.

He was adorable. In a wierd large kitten sort of way. You sat next to a raven haired girl, who wore her hair in red pigtails. You began to feel extremely nervous as the girl seemed to try to melt you with her eyes. You began to sweat a little. *RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING* Rang the abnormally long bell. It was also very loud and hurt your ears. 

"Hey! Blond dude! You never told me your name yet you at like a gentleman?" You smirked mischievously at him(Your signature smirk) and crossed your arms in that way you do. He looked back at you. "You never told me yours either" He replied smoothly, and leaned onto the desk, which he missed by a few feet and fell onto the floor. You giggled, as you held out your hand. "I'm (F/N) (L/N). You ok?" You ask covering your mouth with your other hand trying to contain your giggling. He blushes a bit and rubs the back of his neck nervously, as he scrunched his nose slightly. "Yeah I'm fine. Adrien Agreste. I'm surprised you didn't recognize me from the posters around, what? EVERYWHERE?" He said, making a weird gesture to prove his point. You snap you fingers. "THAT'S where I've seen you from!" You said triumphantly. 

That night at home, you noticed a strange belly button piercing on your dresser next to your bed. You pick it up, thinking it's a gift from your dad. Than you remember: Your belly button isn't pierced because your dad never approved of it. You gave a small smirk at the idea and reached it down towards your belly button.  _If he isn't going to let me get it pierced by professionals, than I'll pierce it myself._ Just as you were about to pierce it there was a bright light and the next thing you knew it wasn't in your hand. It was in you belly button. "What the fuck?!?" you said aloud, just as a little kwami that looked like a Pheonix (HAHA CAUSE HAHA ). "Good evening." The little bird like thing said as it nodded in your direction. "Male or female?" You ask it hesitantly, as it was the first thing to come to mind. 

"Female." She answers. "What are you?!?" you ask it, as it floats closer to you, and you realize it looked like it was on fire, because it WAS. "I am your kwami. I am here to allow you to transform into PheonixFire." She said calmly. "Do you have any sushi? I LOVE sushi" She said, as you saw her become excited. "uh-" You said unsure about your situation. "What do i say exactly to transform?" you ask. "Pheobe, Wings out!" She said, as if mocking it. "Alright. Pheobe, thats your name?" She nodded in agreement. She went back to looking bored. "What's my weapon?" I ask out of curiosity. She just rolled her eyes. "Your magic DUH" She said, acting as if it was obvious. "B-but I don't have magic!!" i said all panic-y. She sighed exausted. "UGGGH" groaned the Amber (Thatsa Me!) eyed firebird. "Of course! I came a week too early! Guess your gonna need to learn it now." She shrugged her adorable little shoulders, as the wings on her back flapped a bit. 

"A-alright. so what do I do?" You said. "Well, the first power is of song-" "That sounds ridiculous" You interrupted. "I can't even sing!"

"*sigh* As I was saying." She said with her teeth gritted. Was every kwami this rude? "The first power is of song, PheonixFire is a very powerful superhero, and you are instantly born with the power of song. Sing a, uh i don't know, happy song, like Say you like me ,maybe (Female version)(Lyrics up ahead warning!)" Suggested the small firebird kwami. "Pheobe, Wings out" You said as you jumped roof to roof, finally arriving on a roof just at the gates of the park, with a beautiful view of the night time Eiffel tower behind you.  You began to sing, in a voice to beautiful to be your own. Or at least you thought.

_He's the boy that no one ever knows_

_And I say hi, but he's too shy to say hello_

_He's just waiting for that one to take his hand_

People on the streets began to stop and looked up at you, as if mesmerized by your voice. your outfit was a golden coloured orange, yet red, the colours mixing so well to look like fire is dancing on your skin. you had pheonix wings on your back, and those were made out of fire. Her outfit was skintight, just like the other miraculous holders' of paris are. She wore a crop top like shirt, that stopped just above her belly button, and showing the piercing, of which now had 6 feathers on a golden wing. You wore pants to match the top, and for shoes you had boots, fancy boots, that slightly raised your heels, but not so high as you couldn't run and jump and fight in them. They reached just under your knees. Your hair (IM DECIDING UR HAIR DEAL WITH IT) was a natural red that faded into golden as it fell down onto your shoulders. You had hair that was long so it looked like a waterfall of fire, beautiful yet dangerous, just as you are.

_And shake_

_him up_

_I bet_

_I could_

You became more confident in your singing, and let a small smile appear on your face, as you sat on the edge of the roof, swinging your feet to your rhythm.

_I wish my heart was always on his mind_

_'Cause he's on mine like all day all the time~ *yeah*_

_Forget me not, Forget me now_

_I've come too far to turn_

_Around_

At this point more than half of Paris had turned up, including Ladybug and Chat Noir. Chat Noir grinned as he looked your way, his heart racing. Ladybug liked your voice to, and thought that she could listen to your singing all day. Chat Noir knew he saw her somewhere, but couldn't put his finger on it (TABLES HAVE BEEN TURNED), but other than that he felt like this song, was sung from the heart, and he knew who it was about. You blush a bit when you think about the Black cat who showed up, now smiling broadly as he listened to you sing.

_I'm here_

_tonight._

Some musicians began to play the beat of the song in the background, giving it an instrumental.

_'Cause I'm never going down!_

_I'm never giving up!_

_I'm never gonna leave!_

_So put your hands up!_

_If you like me,_

_Then say you like me!_    
You look towards Chat Noir, who blushed a bit. You stood up and really got into your singing. 

_I'm never going down!_

_I'm never giving up!_

_I'm never gonna leave!_

_So put your hands up!_

_If you like me,_

_Then say you like me~_

_Whoa, oh,oh,oh_

_Whoa, oh,oh,oh_

_Whoa, oh,oh,oh_

_Whoa, oh,oh,oh_

_He's the boy that no one ever knows_

_Works a double just to buy his clothes~_  

(Not really he's kinda rich but its a song so lyrics)

_Nicotine and faded dreams_

_Baby, just believe_

_There's no,_

_one else,_

_like me_

_'Cause I'm never going down!_

_I'm never giving up!_

_I'm never gonna leave,_

_so put your hands up!_

_If you like me,_

_Just say you like me~_

_I'm never going down!_  
I'm never giving up!  


_I'm never gonna leave!_

_So put your hands up!_

_If you like me,_

_Then say you like me~_

_Whoa, oh,oh,oh_

_Whoa, oh,oh,oh_

_Whoa, oh,oh,oh_

_Whoa, oh,oh,oh_

_It's time to fall~~~  
Into my~ arms~!_

_'Cause I've been waiting for too long~_

_You're an angel,_

_Grab your halo!_

_And let's fly~~_

_Tonight~~~_

_'Cause I'm never going down,_

_I'm never giving up,_

_I'm never gonna leave,_

_So put your hands ups_

_If you like me,_

_Then say you like me.......~_

_'Cause I'm never going down!_

_I'm never giving up!_

_I'm never gonna leave!_

_So put your hands up!_

_If you like me,_

_Then say you like me_

_I'm never going down,_

_I'm never giving up,_

_I'm never gonna leave, so put your hands up!_

_If you like me,_

_Then say you like me~_

_Whoa, oh,oh,oh_

_Whoa, oh,oh,oh_

_Whoa, oh,oh,oh_

_Whoa, oh,oh,oh_

_Just say you like me~~~_

You sang with a note of finality in your voice. Everyone clapped and some of the guys whistled at your suit because, since it was skintight, lets just say they could see your ahem hourglass figure better. Chat Noir walked up to you, just as everyone walked away when they realized you weren't singing anymore. "Good evening mademoiselle~" He said flirtily, as he got down on one knee and kissed your hand. "You are?~" He had a strangely flirty tone, and you looked at Ladybug and see she was just as confused as you, but also maybe........ Jealous?!? (WHO KNEW??!) "PheonixFire." You replied giving him your signature smirk, as you placed your hand on you hp, tilting it to the side. He looked at that smirk. It was familiar.... 

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" You said stroking his chin as you passed flirtily, making him purr a bit, and although you didn't see it, he was blushing. You walked up to Ladybug. "Hello." You waved politely at her. She glared at you and said hello back as nicely as possible, but you could tell she was angry. "what's wrong?" You asked concerned. "Nothing" She fumed. You crossed your arms. "Well obviously something is. But if you won't tell me then I'll drop the subject." You said raising your arms in surrender to prove your point. "It's just there's a new girl in my school.... And it looks like she's flirting with the guy I like." 


	2. Mad Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen when Marinette becomes jealous of you and Adrien's friendship??? FIND OUT BY READING!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea so i has no schooland I'm sick WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN. I GET SICK ONLY WHEN I HAS NO SCHOOL anyways

You walked over to Chat Noir and told him to cover his ears so he doesn't hear. "Marinette." She jumped back. "H-how did you-" "Don't ask it has to do with my bloodline and shit. But anyways, I'm sorry that this girl is friends with Adrien Agreste-" "FRIENDS?!?!?! IT LOOKED LIKE THEY WERE FLIRTING" Another one of your powers is you can sometimes influence others moods. Calm her. Open your wings wide and put your left hand on her shoulder. Was what you heard in your head. Probably because it's Pheobe telling you something. You decided to listen. You spread your wings wide, and she looked awestruck. Then you put her hand on her shoulder. "Calm down." You said calmly, and gently. You smiled at her. You felt her shoulder relax, showing she had. "How..? How did you make me calm down??" she said curiously. "It's a power thing that every PheonixFire could do even in real life." You answer. How did you know that though? You didn't question it. You signal to Chat Noir he can uncover his ears. you give a two fingered salute with a wink and you stuck your tongue out of your closed mouth sideways. "See ya at the next akuma attack!" you said as you jumped off the building. They thought you jumped off in suicide. They hurriedly ran over to the edge, only to see your wings flapping. "I can fly dude. Chill." You said. Ladybug looked annoyed *slightly* while Chat Noir on the other hand (or other wing *badoom tiissss*)looked at you in awe.

* * *

 

That morning it was tuesday. You woke up to a slight burning sensation on your cheek. "OW" you let out a yell. "Honey are you alright?" You heard your mom ask you."Y-yeah!" you answered, glaring at Pheobe.  After that you packed a lot of sushi (4 containers of it your mom didn't even care! perfect! :D) showered got dressed and brushed your hair, and went to school, because you were going to guilt trip Mr.Model into buying you more cereal. HE STILL OWED YOU YOUR FUCKING CEREAL.

At school when you saw him you literally tackled him. He fell on the ground and you didn't even apologize like the BADASS YOU ARE! He let out a small ouch, and then tried to get up, but you sat on his back. "Who's sitting on my back?!?" He asked. You laughed. It was hilarious. "Yeah yeah haha very funny, (F/N)." He rolled his eyes. "Now, can you get off me?" He asked, as he tried to stand, but failing. "Hmmmm....." You tapped your finger on your chin as if in thought. "You gonna get me more of my cereal?" You leaned in closer to his face. A light pink dusted his cheeks. "what? Cereal? Oh yeaah. I bumped into you and made you drop your cereal yesterday, didn't I?" he asked. "Yep." You answered sitting cross-legged on his back now. "What kind was it?" He asked, trying to look at you, but necks don't bend that way so. Yeah. "Only the BEST! It was (F/cereal)!!!!" He laughed. "How much do you want?" He asked, when you finally got off his back. "All of it!" (You have a problem with cereal btw) you lifted your hands to the sky as if to emphasize what you said. He smiled. 

You two walked to class together. "After you Mon cheri~" He said holding the door open for you. After walking in you punched him in the arm giggling. "Your such a flirt." He covers where you punched him "Me-ouch (nickname)!" He said laughing as well. You guys were adorable together. You felt a glare burning into your very soul. You had that song you sang as PheonixFire stuck in your head, and so you hummed it a bit. You hummed quietly, hoping no one heard. Adrien though, of course, heard thanks to his cat-like super-hearing, a side effect of the suit. 

Class was boring. You were just sitting in your seat and then finally the bell for lunch rang. You went to your locker to check up on your little kwami, and get some sushi since you forgot money and anything else for lunch really. Just as you were about to open it though, a blond girl who looks like an Ass slams your locker closed. "So. You tackled MY Adrikens this morning." She said. Yep. She's a bitch. "You hurt him, and then forced him to buy you cereal. And you thought that was FUNNY??!?!?!" She said. "Sooooo, you basically stalk this dude?" You ask. She is taken aback. "I DONOT STALK MY ADRIKENS!!!!" She yelled at you. you crossed your arms, and imagined your wings being spread wide on your back. You placed your left hand on her shoulder. "DO Not touch....." She became confused and calmer. "It's okay. Just calm down." You said giving a small smile of gentleness. She calmed down. "j-just stay away from Adrien." She said, calmer though, and trying to convince you that she was angry, your hand now moving off her shoulder. She stormed away, but in a calm way.

Adrien walked up to you in awe. "How did you do that??" he asked, still in awe. "It's just magic I suppose" you said, as you bent your elbow so that your hand was just below your jawline, and turned your palm to the sky. A small flame appeared in it. "Whoooaaaa!" He said in even more awe (Which I don't even think is possible), making him look like a very excited child. "I- I can do magic!! And I was supposed to try it at my birthday!" You said excitedly. You felt a stare again. This one though felt angry and....... Jealous? The fire in your hand quickly grew to snowflakes in your hand, swirling around. You turned around to try and see who it is, but the only thing you saw on the girl was blue eyes, and Black hair. You couldn't think of who it was though.  
"Anyways, what are you doing? Are you stalking me or something?" You asked with a broad smirk. You let the hand fall, and the magic disappeared. "Well, actually I was gonna ask you out to lunch." He said rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "On like a date?" You ask doing your signature pose. "Yea-" *BOOM* There was a large explosion outside the school. You both run outside the school to see what that was.

"Adrien! get inside! NOW!" You yell to him. "What about you?!?!" He yelled, concern and worry filling his eyes. "I'll be alright." You say as you cup his cheek, then run away to get to a dark place no one else is at. Once you found one you look around, to make sure. "Pheobe! WIngs out!" You say to the kwami, as she dropped her Tuna Maki. She was absorbed into your belly button piercing, and you quickly flew off to the school to get to the akuma. Chat Noir and Ladybug were already there. You can use your powers now. Try them, they won't kill him so don't worry. I recommend ice, but that one will take away 2 feathers, and you will transform in 5 minutes after that. The ice will freeze every part of him, but the akuma. But be careful. Ice only last for 3 minutes.

"Got it" You said. You flew up to the akumatized citizen. Suddenly, you were thrown back against a roof, and so were they. Ladybug began to look emotionless, and when you looked closer you saw that she had no pupils. She began to walk up to Chat Noir and swinging her yoyo. She was going to fight him. Just as she swung her yoyo, you were between the two of them, and holding her yoyo. She looked momentarily confused, but then continued to fight. "Chat Noir! Do you think you can hold her off so I can destroy the akuma?" You asked. "B-but only Ladybug can purify the akuma!!" He said. You closed your eyes, and held out your hand towards Ladybug. "Hold her still!" you yell to him. He hesitantly nods.

Purify her soul. You knew you could do it as soon as you did, and saw her blinking confused. The akuma was angered at this. "I am Control Freak!" He yelled out at them. Because telling you his name was threatening. You felt weak from purifying her, but you had to freeze him....! You began to find it becoming harder to breathe. You took a step back, a hand on your chest. You close your eyes as you feel your brow furrow in frustration and determination.  **I won't faint...! I have to help them!!!** You thought to yourself, though when you opened your eyes everything, was slightly swirling. You soon found the villain, and he was in front of you. He slammed you against a wall with unnatural strength. You let out a scream of pain as you heard your left arm crack. "Y-you bitch.......!" you stuttered a bit, trying to stay conscious. You held out your right hand, and let the anger surge through you, and froze him. A small beaded bracelet fell from his wrist. Chat Noir walked over to you. "ar...........kay?" You couldn't hear the full sentence. You began to have black spots obscuring your vision. Ladybug walked over to the bracelet, and broke it, then purified the Akuma. You grit your teeth in frustration.  **I will not faint... _I WILL NOT FAINT!!_** you yelled at yourself."I-i'm fine." you stuttered out. *Beep! Beep! Beep!* went your belly button piercing. "I have to go." You gve a two fingered salute, as you flew away. Not very far though, since you had to walk back to the school.

You finally reached the school, when your vision begins swirling and spinning, and pulsing black. Your brathing became heavy again as you held your broken arm. You let go of your arm and placed your hand instead on your chest.  ****You thought you saw a guy running towards you in panic. **I will not faint...... I will not........** Then it happened. Just as he reached out to you, you fainted.


	3. ~UPDATE~

OKAY So, since I really liked the idea for this and have an excellent idea for it but it doesn't go with the story ;-;  
SO I will be making a new one! I will update the story with the link when I have created and posted the chapter!   
This time with sense, actual small kinda talent for writing, grammar, and comedy.  
Hooray~ ;3


	4. .....Well shit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I uh..

I completely forgot about this. I forgot this was still a thing. Also it is supposed to be more of a crack story. COMEDY BRUH


End file.
